leggende_metropolitanefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic The hedgehog Time Up
Sono sempre stato un appasionato di Sonic fin da quando ero bambino ed era divertente giocare a Sonic the hedgehog. un brutto giorno di pioggia dopo scuola decisi di giocare al suo gioco che giocavo da bambino.finalmente dopo un ora riusci a farcela,dopo aver sconfitto Eggman apparve una casella con scritto"Preparati per la seconda missione" non avevo mai giocato alla seconda missione dopo la scena della Good Ending Sonic non saltò e non apparve la scritta Sonic the hedgehog ma successe che il cielo divenne scuro cominciai la Green hill Zone ma era diversa i nemici erano cuccioli con il pannolino e il cielo era sempre oscuro dopo L"atto 1 arrivai subito alla parte del boss del atto 3 come se avessi fatto un save state ma non cera NIENTE stavo camminando in un atto troppo semplice Eggman era piccolo e apparve un casella con scritto"mi spiace Sonic ma sei arrivato troppo tardi"vidi una scia di latte più andavo avanti e più la scia di latte aumentava arrivando alla fine c"era Tails che era sdraiato,lento,piccolo,aveva il viso ricoperto di latte e piangeva non potevo più controllare Sonic che si fermò accanto a Tails apparve una casella con scritto"Perchè non ci hai salvato,Sonic?"spensi il Sega Genesis e andai a dormire alle 7:30 senti la musica della Green Hill Zone e vidi che il gioco si giocava da solo Non c'era nessuno a casa e nessun un controller era collegato. Mi sedetti sul divano a guardare il gioco, come se stessi guardando un programma TV o un film. Alla fine, Sonic, nel atto 2, invece di fare l"atto c"era un tubo di uscita, passò tra qualche blocco e il tubo di uscita normale ed andò in un altro tubo, glitch e arrivò a cavolo la Labyrinth Zone ma l"atto era col numero 666 ed era vuoto tutto normale dopo un pò arrivò ad una Zona che non poteva esserci si chiamò"Festizzed City Zone"che assomigliava alla "Genocide City Zone" ma durava al infinito e più Sonic finiva la Zona (con un atto e senza Boss) più sembrava piccolo dopo 10 minuti arrivò un riccio sopra apparve una casella con scritto"Sunky:eccoti qui" e festizzò Sonic andai su internet e scrissi Sunky cosi scopri la parodia di Sonic Festizzata lo schermo al Sega Genesis divenne nero ed apparve una casella con scritto"Non si può proteggere nessuno da me,nemmeno se stessi."da quel momento non giocai Più al gioco. (Leggenda simile a Super Mario Bros Time Up) per scoprire di più su Sunky ecco il Link per la sua wiki http://sunkythehedgehog.wikia.com/wiki/Sunkythehedgehog_Wiki Name this Section Write the first section of your page here. Use this to describe details about your topic. Here are examples of things you can put here: * Plot (for movies, tv shows, books, or comics) * Character descriptions * Background information If you think your page does not need this section, simply delete it. You may also copy and paste this text underneath if you want your page to have more than one section.